This invention relates generally to a new and improved web for feeding into or through web handling machines such as sign makers, plotters, recorders and the like, wherein the web is fed longitudinally by the feed pins provided on a pair of rotating feed sprockets which feed pins cooperate with feed holes provided in the two longitudinal side edge portions of the web.
As known to the art, for various purposes, feed sprockets of web handling machines of the above-noted types, in addition to the standard feed pins, can have their feed sprockets provided with an extra pin or pairs of additional pins and such extra pin or pairs of additional pins can be located at different circumferential locations on the sprockets for different purposes.
An example of feed sprockets provided with such extra or pairs of additional pins, and a web for use therewith provided with extra pairs of additional holes, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,276 patented May 30, 1989 entitled WEB LOADING AND FEEDING SYSTEM, RELATED WEB CONSTRUCTION AND METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR MAKING WEB, David J. Logan inventor and assigned to Gerber Scientific Products, Inc. (the Logan Patent). The teaching of the Logan Patent, inter alia, is that the extra or pairs of additional pins provided on the sprockets visually distinguish corresponding pairs of standard feed pins and that the extra or pairs of additional holes provided in the web visually distinguish corresponding pairs of standard feed holes on the web and that these visually distinguished pairs of corresponding standard feed pins and pairs of corresponding standard feed holes permit the ready alignment of the web with the sprockets and prevent damage or ruin of the web due to web-sprocket misalignment as the web is advanced into the web handling machine; the web 12 shown in FIG. 10 and described at column 7, lines 38, et seq. of the Logan patent, and in particular note the additional pair of holes 54 and 90 provided on either side of standard feed hole 44, the additional pair of holes 56 and 92 provided on either side of the standard feed hole 48, and the pairs of additional pins (not shown but described in the specification where noted) mounted on the associated sprockets. It is stated in the Logan Patent that this misalignment problem is particularly prevalent when the web is very wide, and it is difficult to determine by the eye which sprocket pins correspond with one another and which feed holes on the opposite sides of the web correspond with one another. The Logan Patent includes claims covering a web loading and feeding system wherein the included sprockets are provided with visually distinguishing means, e.g. an extra pin or pairs of additional pines in addition to the standard feed pins, and claims a web wherein the two longitudinal s de edge portions of the web are provided with visually distinguished means, e.g. an extra hole or pairs of additional holes in addition to the standard feed holes. There are many web handling machines in the field covered by the web handling and feeding system claims of the Logan Patent and heretofore only webs covered by the web claims of the Logan Patent can be used on such web handling and feeding machines and others without permission to manufacture and sell webs covered by such web claims are precluded from making and selling webs for use on such web handling and feeding systems.
The inventor of the present web invention has found such stated web-sprocket misalignment is not typically a problem because the typical web used on such web handling machines is about 15 inches wide and an opertor generally has no problem in correctly visually aligning the correct web feed holes with the correct sprocket feed pins.
Accordingly, to promote commerce, there exists a need in the art for a new and improved web which may be used on web handling and feeding systems covered by the claims of the Logan Patent but which webs are not covered by the web claims of such Patent.